propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Erutaretil
Administration Lindsey Fromovetta Age: 31 Gender: Female Height: 173cm Race: IEU-born/Caucasian brunette/Italian-British Weapon: None/Beretta 92 Governor of Erutaretil. Knowing the fragile nature of much of Erutaretil's scholarly population, Lindsey actively pursues amiable diplomatic ties with the rest of the IEU, often sending its own scholars on exchanges with other states for mutual benefit. Lindsey herself is well-versed in the arts of literature, music, fine art, speaks fifteen different languages and is a master of archery. If possible, she avoids all-out conflict, but when push comes to shove she is able to call on her ancestry, a bloodline linked to the ancient mage family of Bellifaust. Through this ability, she is able to release immensely powerful magic unattainable by modern forms of thaumaturgy. She has so far not had to use her ability due to her prodigious diplomatic skills. Ancient Legacy A combined ability. Lindsey is able to use her magic crest to recreate the magical feats achieved in the ancient past, including legendary abilities like climate control, inducing disasters, calling forth ancient summons and God's Word, the ultimate form of High-Speed Spellcasting. However, every time she uses magic she ages proportionally to the duration of use from the excessive strain (1 min of use = 1 year of aging), and so refrains from using her magic. Mordecai P. Heinemann *'Age:' 49 *'Gender: '''Male *'Height: 171cm *'Race: '''IEU-born/English-American The Chief Scholar of Erutaretil, Mordecai has studied virtually every magical book in Erutaretil's massive libraries and archives in a mere 36 years. He acts as a mentor for magical researchers and scholars, advising them on the theoratical aspects of magic. Given his aptitude for studying immense quantities of texts, Mordecai has mastery over virtually every domain at magic, which can be conjured up at will. His bloodline is linked to the Hae'myrrah clan of warlocks, which gives him a greater mastery over dark magic and conjuration over anything else. Mordecai is also capable of speaking twelve different languages, is fairly adept at swordplay and writes poetry in his spare time. The Hae'myrrah clan of warlocks were renowned for their uncanny ability to demolish their adversaries with a wide array of spells that cannot be ordinarily mastered by a single spellcaster. Likewise, Mordecai's Crested Magic, ''Wrath of the Hecatonchires, adapted itself into a form of 'multicasting', allowing him to cast spells in quick succession far faster than any known spellcaster - this is caused through a temporal distortion in Mordecai's quantum state whenever this is activated, effectively creating numerous temporal copies of him as he casts any spell he wills. This ability is not classified as replication. His innate mastery of magical literature also allows him to access any desired spell at will. People Ophelia Garande '''Age: 55 Gender: Female Height: 162cm Race: IEU-born/Caucasian/Italian-Greek Weapon: None Head Librarian of the Grand Central Library. Personally responsible for heading press releases about new developments in magic to the rest of the world. She was naturally given the post, a position synonymous with the head of the global magical society, as her Crested Magic, Divine Spellcasting, makes her the strongest magician in the world bar none. Divine Spellcasting Ophelia's Crested Magic is derived from one of the oldest line of mages, a Magic which allows her to interpret and utilise Divine Spellcasting, an ancient form of magical incantation that uses the language of the gods. This gives her phenomenally shortened incantation times, allowing her to utilise magical arrays in less than 2% of the time that a lesser mage would require. As a result, she has the largest and most powerful repertoire of magic amongst all mages without exception. Elementi Quinque Aciem The Five-Element Array, Ophelia's signature attack. This combines all five common magical elements (wind, water, earth, fire, sun, moon) into a single magical array that attacks the opponent with a combined area-of-effect attack. This magical array is a combination of the five different S-rank ancient Grecian elemental magic arrays, Inferno (Fire), Fission (Sun), The Wild Hunt (Moon), Hurricane (Wind), Earthquake (Earth) and Tsunami (Water). In Ophelia's words, she developed this attack because she "got lazy", and decided that "attacking with every element at once was easier than trying to figure out the opponent's weakness." Arturo Buffone Parisado Age: 16 Gender: Male Height: 154cm Race: IEU-born/Caucasian/Italian Weapon: Rutabaga A low-tiered student in one of Erutaretil's magical academies, Arturo Buffone Parisado is known for two things: his love for gardening (specifically, root vegetables) and his near incompetence at spellcasting, much to the annoyance of the academy's professors. Thus far virtually all of his more successful spells involves plant-based casting. As such, he is often marginalized by his schoolmates, who deem him inferior. His weapon, a seemingly ordinary handaxe which he keeps for a companion, is affectionately referred to as Rutabaga. In reality, however, the axe was a magical fragment of Gaia dating back to the Greek Titans, granting unlimited control over nature. Of course, Arturo has yet to harness this skill. Thus far, channeling with the axe does, however, allow him to sprout rutabagas from a target, and making small incisions with this axe will cause vines and roots to sprout from the affected area, making it permanently unhealable until the plant matter is removed (a delicate operation requiring several days' worth of surgery). Category:Propella Story Universe Category:Quixantis